The present invention is a device for expelling air out of a flexible liner baby nursing bottle, the general type, having an open end shell body. A common problem with baby bottles is air in the bottle which can be ingested by the baby during feeding, and this can be the cause of gastric disturbances. It was believed that the introduction of plastic bag lined baby bottles would eliminate air problems. As the baby sucked down fluid the bag would collapse. This is true, however when the bottle is placed at rest, the weight of the remaining fluid causes the bag to sag and draw air into the bag. The most common method of removing air prior to administering it to the baby was to push on the plastic liner either with a long narrow object or your fingers. Some inventors came up with inventions that try to make this process more convenient:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 3,955,698 Hammer 3,998,348 Sammaritano 4,979,698 Askerneese ______________________________________
plus many more. They, however, fail to make their device mechaically and economically practical. Therefore it is the object of this invention to provide a device that is removes the air from the plastic bag, and a few other things, that is inexpensive and easy to use.